Young children are delicate little beings that require the utmost care in order to protect and keep them safe from harm. As a result, there are a myriad of product intended to provide protection from the dangers generated by a variety of sources. A few examples include car seats, sunshades, and highchairs. While there seem to be products intended to protect infants from a seemingly endless list of dangers, one learning experience they are not protected from is when they are learning to walk bounds or exercise the leg muscles. Child walkers have been used in the past but have been proven to be inherently dangerous, especially when used around stairways. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system to safely control children but provide them the freedom necessary when learning how to walk and explore their surroundings.